Life is Unpredictable
by Pokeduelist.Yusei
Summary: What if there was another new student who arrived at the Forks the same day Bella did? Just how much will her presence change?
1. Welcome to Forks

**A/N: So this is the first Twilight fan fiction I have ever written in my life so far. I hope it's alright. Although, I'm not that much of a Twilight fan. Actually, I don't really like the book/saga at all, but I like to write so yeah. I only read it because my friend made me. I'm neither Team Jacob or Team Edward,. Anyways, I don't know if this story will turn out good or not. So yeah.**

**I'm going to try my best at keeping the characters in character and not OOC, although I don't think it's possible. I will try follow the major plot lines, somewhat, but in some parts it'll be different. Also, forgive my spelling errors and terrible grammar that you might see, I've been working on my English, so hopefully it's not that bad. So, if you spot any errors with anything, please please please tell me! Thanks!**

**OH. Another thing that's important. I update really slow, so yeah I warned you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (It belongs to Stephenie Meyer), but I do own my OC, Luna Truesdale.**

_The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed. ~ Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)_

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Forks**

Huh. I never imagined how dull Forks could be. No, seriously I mean it. I've moved around a couple of times in my short existence so far, due to my parents lack of dedication to stay in a place for a long time. I've been all over the world, so I have a bigger insight on the world, than most people. Compared to all the cities I've lived in, this has to be the smallest and gloomiest city ever. Not that that's a bad thing, I happen to like the rain and clouds. I'm just a bit more used to a city with a bigger population, and loud industrial noises. Oh well, new places equals new experiences, so I shouldn't judge this city too much…yet.

Anyways, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Luna Truesdale, daughter of Jack and Yumi Truesdale. My parents are quite nice and friendly. I'm seventeen years old. I have brown hair that's the color of caramel, that goes down to my shoulders. I am as tall as the average female. My eyes are a light brown color, that many people seem to admire. Why? Beats me.

Personality wise, I'm pretty outgoing, and speak my mind, which sometimes leads me into trouble. If someone were to insult something that I liked, for example a book, I'd get into a heated argument, which sometimes leads to certain people getting hurt. Don't worry though, I've been training myself not to let the anger control me. Although in some situations, it's really challenging to just stay still and do nothing while people insult what you support.

I guess you could call me a nerd or geek, since I do read a lot and study hard. I've been in the Top 10 (for class ranks) for 9th and 10th grade. I guess wearing glasses and playing video games also contributes to that. However, I do have a life outside of that y'know. When I have time, I like to spend time at the mall with my friends, and just hang out. I've also been called emo or goth, simply because I like to wear dark clothing and enjoy pain. Seriously people, don't be so stereotypical. My favorite colors are dark, and I have a pretty high pain tolerance. I am a pretty big risk-taker and not afraid to take the consequences that come along with it. Sheesh, people these days.

By no means am I perfect. I have a bunch of flaws, but I don't feel like naming all of them out. You'll figure them as time passes. I'm just a teenager that wants to live life to the fullest, and not let anything ruin the only life I get. Maybe in some areas, I have unusual reactions that's contrary to what most people have, but other than that I'm human, or at least I think I am.

Enough about me, let's go back to the present. As I said before I'm now at my current place of residence, Forks. The first time I heard we were moving to Forks, I was thinking along the lines of, 'Hey, I wonder if the people there have a statue of a Fork in the middle of the town, and carry forks around with them everyday for protection!." Along the way here, that was I was thinking. Sadly, when I arrived at Forks, that was not the case. I made a fool out of myself for going around town asking people if they carried forks around with them. Oh well, it would've been hilarious if that did happen.

The reason why my family decided to move here was due to two main reasons. One, my parents were friends with one of the residents here. I think his name was Charlie Swan, and he was the Police Chief of the little town. Hmm, I'd better not get on the bad side of him then. The second reason was because Chief Swan told my parents that the school here was pretty decent, and that his daughter was coming here and going to that school also. See, most of my friends were males, and my parents don't actually approve of them, claiming that I need to get, and I quote 'more female friends that can help you fit in with the crowd.' Psh, I make my own friends, whether they like it or not. But sometimes I get one of my female classmates to come over, so they can stop nagging me for a while. Basically, since Chief Swan has a daughter my age and my parents will most definitely make me spend time with the Swans, I'll have to communicate with another female. I hope I can get along with her.

Currently, I am in my new house at Forks, staring outside, and watching the rain pelt against the window. I have to say, I like my current room, better than all my other bedrooms in the past. Yeah, it had the typical furniture, bed, bookcases, desk, etc, but it was on the second floor _and _there was a balcony connected to it. This means I could be outside and enjoy the fresh air, while still near the sanctuary of my bedroom! I absolutely love the colors of the wall, green and silver!

Normally, in this weather I would go outside, sit on the grass, and allow the rain to wash over me. Unfortunately, I was stuck inside unable to enjoy the rain, since tonight Chief Swan invited us over to his house for dinner. I hate it when my parents don't allow me to that, oh well, still got to love them though. Ironically, his daughter was also arriving here today from Phoenix, Arizona. Huh, I guess I won't be alone in being a new student at Forks High, so I guess that was a good thing.

I looked at the clock hanging above the doorway. 4:00 pm. Only two more hours before we have to go. Unlike my parents, I unpacked everything pretty quickly, and made it look like I had lived here for my entire life. I had some time left so I decided to get on Skype and inform my friends that I made it here safe and sound. (A/N: I have never used Skype before…so yeah.)

Reaching for my Toshiba laptop, and waiting for it to turn on, I walked up to the balcony doors, and pushed my face against the glass. I was met by coldness, and immediately did a childish act. I breathed against the door, creating a fog-like circle on the door, and started using my fingers to draw stick people fighting each other. After about a minute, when the laptop was fully accessible I got on Skype and checked to see if anyone was online. Lucky for me, there actually was one friend online at the moment.

**xXLightningXx (Luna):** Hey Percy, you there?

**ILikePie01:** Oh hey Luna! How's Forks like? We all miss you!

**xXLightningXx: **Eh. Forks is alright, pretty small though. I miss you all too! I have to go out tonight and eat dinner with the Police Chief and his daughter… You know I'm not used to talking to girls…

**ILikePie01: **Small? Dang, it's going to be hard pulling off a prank and getting away with it. Sucks for you. -sticks out tongue- Haha, talking to girls is like talking to boys, except that they're more… girly.

**xXLightningXx**: Wow geez thanks, that totally helps.

**ILikePie01: **I can feel your sarcasm y'know. But seriously, there's nothing to worry about. Your Luna! The girl who's super smart, and isn't that nerdy. The girl who made bullies wet their pants every time they see you. The girl who's not afraid to speak her mind and get in trouble for it. And lastly, the girl who happens to be my best friend! You're telling me your afraid to speak to one person, but you can do all that? C'mon you can do it!

**xXLightningXx**: Thanks mate, I needed that. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, maybe it's because you and the other guys aren't here with me. I'll chat with you sometime later, I need to go take a rest.

**ILikePie01: **Alrighty then! Tell me all about the dinner, the next time we chat. Bye!

**xXLightningXx: **Sayonara! Tell the others, I said hi!

xXLightningXx has signed out. I'm glad I have friends like Percy. I wonder what my life would be like if they weren't my friends. Percy is right though, what do I have to worry about? I'm probably too stressed out, after being stuck in a car for a very long time. With that in my mind, I walked over to my bed, and plopped on it. I snuggled into the blanket, and quickly gave into sleep. What I didn't know was that, choosing this path and moving to Forks, was going to make my future ahead of me, more complicated and extraordinary, than the average human.


	2. Meeting the Swans

**A/N: No reviews? No surprise. It's almost a guarantee if you put "I update really slowly." that you'll get no reviews at all. This will probably be the fastest update ever, so don't get your hopes too high.**

**I'm going to try my best at keeping the characters in character and not OOC, although I don't think it's possible. I will try follow the major plot lines, somewhat, but in some parts it'll be different. Also, forgive my spelling errors and terrible grammar that you might see, I've been working on my English, so hopefully it's not that bad. So, if you spot any errors with anything, please please please tell me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (It belongs to Stephenie Meyer), but I do own my OC, Luna Truesdale.**

_It's a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up. ~J.K. Rowling, "The Hungarian Horntail," Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Chapter Two- Meeting the Swans**

I woke up from my slumber, to the high pitched voice of my mother screeching at me.

"Young lady, it's already 5:45 pm, and you're not ready yet! Gosh, don't you know how important this is? Put up something more appealing than what you normally wear, and be downstairs in less than five minutes." After taking in a deep breath and exhaling, she left the room fuming. I swear I heard her mutter something along the lines of, 'kids these days, no respect for their elders.' Well, excuse me, it's not like I wanted to go anyways.

"Something appealing huh," I said to myself, "I don't think I even have anything besides a hoodie, shorts, sweatpants, and tee-shirts." This sucks. Why do I have to dress up? It's just a dinner meeting with the Police Chief of a small town, and it's not as if I'm going to meet the President of the United States or something. Oh well, better find something, because I definitely don't want to evoke my mother's wrath. The last time I evoked her wrath, let's just say it was so terrifying I never want that to happen ever again.

Quickly, the room became untidy, with random pants and shirts everywhere. Some were on the bed, desk, floor, you name it. While rummaging through the clothes trying to find something decent to wear, I randomly realized I also had my bathroom to myself. I wonder how I failed to notice that earlier. That small detail, about my own bathroom managed to reenergize me, and I worked twice as fast to find the clothing. After what seemed like hours, which in actuality was probably one to two minutes, I managed to find a pair of what I thought was decent clothing. In my hands, I held a black polo shirt, and a pair of jeans.

After putting the clothes on, I went downstairs to go with parents, but not without stuffing my mini iPod Shuffle in my pockets. There, now if I got bored there, I'll have something that can relax me and get rid of the boredom. When I got downstairs, I noticed my mom was quickly examining if my outfit was good enough. After a few intense seconds, she gave a small nod, and with that I knew I passed. Inside my head, I mentally cheered. My father was already in the car waiting for us.

The car ride was extremely short and pretty much silent. I would've said completely quiet, but you have to count in the occasional sneeze or cough, so it wasn't completely silent. I had no idea, I lived this close to the Swan's residence. Huh, if we only lived about a mile away from the Swan residence, and their house was only two miles away from the school, I could ride my bike to school! Wow, who knew this short car ride could make such unexpected thoughts. Oh well, at least that took my mind off the dinner for a few short moments.

The car slowly stopped as we reached the house. Huh, their house was not much too look at. I just hoped we could get this dinner over with fast. Looking around their house, I spotted a really old red truck. Huh, I never knew people still drove those things.

I was the last to leave the Toyota as I was trying to delay the inevitable. However, my mother yanked me out of the car. I made sure to walk as slowly as possible to enjoy the drizzling rain, but seeing my mother giving me a glare, quickly made me hurry to get in.

The first thought that went into my mind when I enter the house was, 'dang, this house is small.' Looking around, I saw my parents already chatting with Chief Swan, and a pale girl standing awkwardly in front of me. I guess, this would be Chief Swan's daughter. She was pretty I guess, but I don't understand how she was from Arizona. How did she have such pale skin if she lived in Arizona? Wasn't Arizona a place of constant sunshine. She was a weird girl, I hoped that she wasn't one of those annoying preppy girls. Although, some preppy girls aren't that annoying.

"Uh…hello," I awkwardly began, "My name's Luna Truesdale. What's yours?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella," she replied.

"So, Bella, how do you like it here so far?" I didn't what else to say besides that.

"I hate Forks, I don't like the cold or the wet." Okay, I guess we don't have that in common, but that's not surprising since she came from the warm city of Phoenix. So far, I could immediately tell we had nothing in common. She didn't look like she played video games at all, which totally sucked. Plus, every time I made a new friend in the past, there was a spark that kindled. What I meant was, you know how sometimes you talk this person that you don't know for a few minutes, but then you end up talking to each other for hours? Then the next day, you and that person suddenly become inseparable, and you feel like you could relate to that person? Yeah, see that didn't happen between me and Bella. In fact, for the next few minutes, we were getting nowhere. All we did was as simple questions and answers. Here was some of our lovely chat.

"So Bella, your going to Forks High School tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you excited?"

"No."

That was a waste of a good five minutes. I didn't exactly count her as one of my really good friends, but as an acquaintance. I didn't exactly hate her, nor did I like her. She was one of those people who you talk to for a while, and then forget about the conversation about ten minutes after you leave them. I can't believe I was actually scared of this conversation. What did I think was going to happen? Bella as a tough intimidating girl, who would ruthlessly beat me up? That would've been it though.

Finally after a while, the food was ready, and we all began to eat. It turns out that Chief Swan, who preferred to be called Charlie, was a terrible cook, and had ordered some pizza to eat. I didn't eat much, as I had this problem that most female teenagers had. I was too self-conscious, thinking I was too fat or ugly. I would've probably been anorexic, if it weren't for my helpful friends, who made sure I had a positive self-image of myself.

The dinner was awfully quiet, so quiet that you could hear the other people chew and swallow. Apparently, my parents and Charlie, had already finished their conversation, and had nothing more to talk about. This was good, because this meant I could leave sooner. Soon, ten minutes passed, and I was standing alone near the front door, while listening to my iPod. As soon as I heard the scrapping of chairs and my parents thanking Charlie, the slightly depressing air surrounding me became happier. Finally, we were going home. If I were at my best friend's house, I would've left the house by saying, "Luna out, bitches!" Unfortunately, this was not the case, and I did _not _want to get in trouble with the Police Chief on the first day here.

Instead I left Bella's house by saying, "Uh, thanks Chief Swan for inviting us over for dinner. The food was great. Anyways, see you tomorrow at school Bella. So uh, goodbye!" I gave a mini wave to them, and went inside the backseat of my parents' car.

In the car ride back home, it was silent, in a good way though. Apparently my mom thought we made a good impression on them or something, not that I really cared. My mother was quite cheerful after I told her that Bella and I were now "friends." All my father had to say was, "I liked them."

The first action I took when I got back home was to tidy up my room. After all, I did make one big heck of a mess trying to search for some decent clothing this afternoon. Fortunately, this didn't take long, and by the end of six minutes, my room was back to the same condition as it was before 5:45 pm.

It was almost eight now, so I went into my bathroom, and took a shower. About fifteen to twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom, nice and clean, with my Pikachu pajamas on. What? I happen to like Pokémon, and enjoy the video games. I grabbed the laptop, and jumped onto the bed. I immediately got onto Skype, as I realized I had forgot to turn off the laptop before I left. Yay! Percy was on again!

**xXLightningXx:** Hai Percy!

**ILikePie01:** Hey Luna! You came back sooner than I expected! How was the dinner?

**xXLightningXx:** Extremely boring! You were right, there was nothing to worry about.

**ILikePie01**: Haha, I'm always right!

**xXLightningXx:** Shut up. Remember that one time you got a 99 on the Algebra test? So ha! Your not always right. -smug face-

**ILikePie01:** I would've gotten a 100 if I hadn't miscalculated.

**xXLightningXx:** Uh-huh sure…

**ILikePie01:** …Fine then don't believe me. Anyways, I have to go now. Before I leave, I just wanted to tell you, good luck at school tomorrow!

ILikePie01 has signed out.

Ah, Percy. I could always depend on him to make my day better. Percy was one of my best friends. I met him while I stayed in California for 7th grade. I haven't seen him for almost four years, that I can't really remember his exact appearance. He and I were alike in many ways, which helps us a lot. We both do well at school, and still have a life outside of grades and such. We hung out together so much, that most people thought we were dating. We're really close to each other, but he and I don't share any romantic feelings for each other.

Putting the laptop back on the desk, I slowly my backpack ready for school tomorrow. There was nothing much to put in, just some writing utensils, paper, folders, and binders. After setting my alarm to 5:45 am, I went downstairs to tell my parents I was going to sleep, and not to disturb me. I went back upstairs to my bedroom, and instead of going to sleep like I told my parents, I made my way to the balcony. I sat down on the balcony, and closed the sliding doors behind me.

Taking in the fresh air, and the dark forest scenery in front of me, I began to ponder. What was school going to be like tomorrow? Would I make new friends there? Would there be anything special that might happen while I stay here? I just sat there unmoving, with the cool wind blowing through my hair, as I thought about the near, but yet distant future. Eventually, I felt small drops of rain land on my face, and went back inside. I got onto the bed for the warm comfort that only being under a blanket could give. Soon, the whooshing of the rain and wind lulled me to sleep, and I went to the land of dreams.


	3. Interesting People

**A/N: I'm going to try my best at keeping the characters in character and not OOC, although I don't think it's possible. I will try follow the major plot lines, somewhat, but in some parts it'll be different. Also, forgive my spelling errors and terrible grammar that you might see, I've been working on my English, so hopefully it's not that bad. So, if you spot any errors with anything, please please please tell me! Thanks! I feel like this chapter was rushed, so I might come back and revise it a little.**

Reviwer - Congrats you're the first reviewer! Thanks mate, I truly appreciated your review, it gave me a huge grin after I read it, and boosted my self-esteem quite a bit!

Ellabell - I'll try to update this as fast as I can, but school starts for me in five days, so I'm running out of free time to work on this story and my other ones. Hope this update was good enough for you! I love the rain too, mainly because where I live it's a miracle if it even rains at all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I want to (It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.), but I do own my OC, Luna Truesdale. Oh yeah, before I start there's two things I'd like to point out. In the book, the timeline of the story wasn't really clear. They didn't give you the time of the year it was set in, so I'm assuming that Bella and Luna came to Forks on the last week of November. Also, the time that school starts wasn't in there either so I'm going to go with 8 am. (Maybe I missed it while I was reading, but that's highly unlikely.) That's all for now.**

**Oh, and for those of you who might be wondering when the Volturi will show up, you'll have to wait a couple more chapters! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

"_No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue." - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone_

**Chapter 3 - Interesting People**

I woke up to the annoying noises that the alarm was making. Quickly before I would experience some sort of hearing loss, my hand found the off switch on the alarm, and I felt much better. Sitting up on the bed and putting on my glasses, I turned my face towards where the light was coming from. Oh crap! I must've forgotten to close the curtains last night. Grabbing the closest t-shirt, socks, and shorts, I raced off to the bathroom to change.

Coming out of the bathroom, I went outside to the balcony to see what the weather was going to be today. As soon as I opened the door, I felt the cool air begin to invade my room. There was a slight breeze, as I could feel the coolness blowing against the skin that wasn't covered up. Looking up at the sky, all I could see were white and grayish looking clouds. Looks like it's going to rain today. I totally wasn't expecting that at all.

A few moments later, I headed back inside remembering that today was going to be my first day at Forks High School. Hooray! Not. I grabbed my backpack, and jacket and went downstairs for some breakfast. Reaching the kitchen, I saw my father get ready for work. He was off to the Police Station, as Charlie had helped him get a spot there. We both acknowledged each other with a simple nod, and sat down to eat breakfast. Breakfast was quiet, but that was usual. I finished my bowl of cereals first and prepared to leave.

A split second before I was about to go out the front door, I heard a "wait, come back," behind me. It was my dad. By reading his body language, I knew the question he was going to ask right before he could ask. Before the words came out of his mouth, I pointed at the jacket poorly stuffed into the backpack, and he relaxed. It was good to know that my parents cared about me and my health, whether it was either verbally or non-verbally. He and I wished each other good luck.

I glanced at my watch. 6:15 am. Getting on my bicycle, I mentally calculated that I would arrive at school in about 30 minutes. Riding the bike in the rain was fun, and much better than driving a car. I mean, sure you could get around better in a car, but there was a lot that you can't experience. While riding on the bike to school, I felt the cold rain soak my shirt, but in a certain way that felt good. Also, I absolutely loved the feeling of going against the wind. It was exhilarating! My backpack was waterproof, so I didn't have to worry about wet school supplies. Plus, only the sleeves of the black jacket got wet, so all was good.

Forks High School as you guess it, was small. Well for a school with a population of three hundred and fifty-nine students, what did I expect? A big mansion like building that was all fancy? I wish. Instead, it was covered up by a bunch of trees at first, so it gave a dark and eerie appearance to it. The buildings were pretty lame, but it's a school so I can't argue.

Glancing around, there was barely anyone here. I put my bike on the bike rack, and locked it. I put on my jacket, so I wouldn't stand out too much, although I didn't think that it was going to help. For the next few minutes, I walked around randomly searching for the front office. After wandering around aimlessly, I found the front office. It was amazing I even found it, because the sign that said, Front Office, was pretty small. I made my way inside.

As I went inside, my eyes were momentarily blinded by the bright lights. After regaining my sight back, I surveyed my surroundings. The office was larger than I expected, which wasn't much. It was your typical office, papers on the walls, folding chairs, a counter, and more importantly, a person behind the counter. I went over to the counter and gave a soft 'ahem.'

She looked up at me, and asked what almost any person would say when talking to a person they don't know, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Luna Truesdale, and I would like my schedule please." I told her. She looked at me suspiciously as if she thought I was lying to her. She went and got my schedule, a slip for each teacher to sign, and a map of the school. I thanked her quickly, before I snapped and asked what her problem was.

On my way to find a dry area, I spotted Bella and the truck I saw yesterday next to her. I gave her a small wave, to which she returned, and proceeded to what I was doing before. Luckily for me, the cafeteria was straight ahead of me, and I hurried to get in. I leaned back against the wall, and read my schedule.

1) Calculus

2) Government

3) English

4) Art

5) Spanish

Lunch

6) Biology

7) Gym

I re-read my schedule to make sure I wasn't seeing things. What the hell? No Advanced Placement classes? Part of the nerd in me died. The And what is this nonsense, Biology? If this is what Chief Swan thought was a pretty decent school, then my respect for him has fell. Okay, I was expecting Physics not Biology, as I had already taken Biology during my freshman year. The people of Forks needs to go out and learn some things about the outside world. The good thing that came out of this insane schedule was that I had already taken most of these classes, meaning I would easily be rank one.! Woohoo!

I found my way to my first class without trouble. The classroom was small, like all the other rooms before. It probably was a safe conclusion to assume that all other rooms in this school, excluding the gym or cafeteria, were small. There was barely anyone in the classroom yet, since I came here earlier than most of the students. I went up to the teacher, and gave him the slip to sign. Unlike the receptionist, Mr. Varner did not give me any strange looks, for which I was thankful. He pointed to an empty seat near the back of the room, and told me to sit there.

Minutes passed, and gradually the students were filling in the empty seats. Most of the students who came in and saw me gave me an appraising look, and went back to whatever the heck they were doing. I was idly drawing a stick figure on the back of my hand when suddenly everyone became silent. I looked up wondering what had caused this silence. The source came from this abnormal looking male who walked in. No, he didn't have any extra limbs or anything of that sort. He was abnormal as in there was something about him that screamed, 'not human'.

'Huh, he was so freakishly pale that he could be a vampire.' I thought. Immediately right after I thought that, he had a look of alarm on his face that quickly went away. There was no way that that was a coincidence. Was he a mind reader? That was impossible…right? Deciding that what I saw was purely imagination, I went back to drawing on my hand. I stopped drawing after getting a strange feeling that someone was staring at me. It was that boy again.

"What?" I noticed that everyone was starring at the two of us. Wow, is there no privacy around here?

"Your different." He remarked. That was _really_ specific.

"No shit, Sherlock." I ignored him after that. An annoying bell rang and marked the beginning of class. Dang, the bell was so ghetto! Sorry, but I just had to comment on that. Everyone looked towards the front of the classroom. Mr. Varner made me go up in front of class and introduce myself. I heard people whispering about me as I walked past them to the front. They need to work on not making it obvious that they were gossiping about me. A few years ago I would've probably been scared to death about having to talk in front of people and wondering what they thought of me. Now, it's nothing. Screw what people think of me.

"Hey guys, what's up? My name's Luna, and I just moved here, duh. So yeah, talk to me sometime." I wonder how many times I'm going to have to introduce myself saying that. The rest of class was pretty much dull since this was pretty much a review for what I already knew. Basically all the classes before lunch were like this.

Bella was in Government, English, and Spanish with me. In English, when I sat next to her, I noticed she looked really bored. That was something that bothered me every time I see people with those expressions. If you don't like the subject, or already learned it before, have the decency to look like you're paying attention. I mean in Calculus and all those other classes, I still took notes even though I already probably took the same notes before.

Another thing that ticked me off, was how everyone couldn't stop sneaking glances at Bella and I. I mean yeah, it was alright to look at the new kid a couple of times, but watching our every moment. Alright, that was enough. Man, are all small towns like this? I hope I could get used to this, and fast. If not, I'd probably get in front of the whole school and rant about how people here need to get a life. What's so interesting about watching us? On the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, I should write 'Home of stalkers and creepers'.

When I entered the cafeteria, all the tables were full, and I noticed the table Bella sat at was full. There was two options to choose from. Go sit at the empty table near Bella's or sit at the table with the weird boy from Calculus. I picked the first option. That weird boy and the people with the ghostly skin intimidated me, although I have to get used to them. After all I would be stuck in the same school as them for the rest of the school year. I watched Bella stare at them, almost as if she was worshipping them. They really weren't much to look at. Sure they were incredibly beautiful (I guess why else would people look at them), but looks can be deceiving. Didn't the students here notice how suspicious that they all had super pale skin and purplish bruises under their eyes? Apparently not.

I watched as the short girl from the ghost table, as I liked to call it, toss away her uneaten lunch. What's the point of getting the food, if you're not to eat it. God, there's a whole of lot of people in poverty who need food, and are dying of starvation, and people like that girl probably don't even think about that. Selfish people these days. Humph. By using what I've seen so far, they are probably rich and snotty brats… or vampires. The bronze haired boy from Calculus, looked at me again with the same expression as before, right after I thought that they were vampires. I mean they didn't eat food, really pale skin, and had something about them that entranced most of my fellow classmates. I'm placing all my money betting that that kid was indeed a mind-reader. So apparently, I'm stuck in a town of creepers, a mind-reader that was a possible vampire along with the four others he sat with. Just great.

I could see Bella asking the girl next to her, who I think was Jessica, questions that were probably about the "vampires." I mean, what else would she be talking about? Grades? I doubt it. I spent the next few minutes thinking about my friends, and what school was like for them without me.

The bell rang, and everyone left to go to their next class. I had Bella in my Biology class also. It's like I was back in my freshman year again, except it was easier and I had no friends with me. There was no seat for me, so the teacher told me that he'd get another desk for me tomorrow, and that today I had to deal with no tables. Mr. Banner then started to lecture us about cellular anatomy, and I started to take basic notes. When Mr. Banner had to go to office for some unknown reason, I used this time to see what Bella was doing for no reason. What I saw wasn't what you see normally. Vampire boy was obviously trying to move away as far as he possibly could from Bella. Bella on the other hand was confused, and tried to take notes. I peered closely at vamp boy and noticed he was covering his nose. Did Bella fart and it was that disgusting? Maybe Bella had that "time of the month" and vamp boy could smell it… Ew! I'm going to forget I ever thought that…

When the bell rang, I noticed how fast vamp boy got out of the room. Another reason to back up that he was a vampire. Now for the last class of the day, Gym, or as I like to call it, "the blow off class." Oh look, Bella and another boy that was in our Biology, were also going to Gym. Gym was gym. There was a uniform, and we did actually play sports. Today we played volleyball, and I managed to hurt my wrist quite a few times.

The bell rang, and I ran towards the front office as fast as I could, just to feel the wind blowing against me. I saw that I was not alone in the office, and that vamp boy was already there. I put the slip with the all of the signatures on the counter, and turned to leave before remembering something. I faced vamp boy.

"Hey, what's your name?" I couldn't keep on calling him vamp boy forever y'know. He turned to look at me.

"Edward Cullen." He answered, before turning back to the counter as the receptionist had came back. I left the office feeling accomplished. I went over to where my bike was, and couldn't wait to go home and tell Percy about my first day of school.


	4. The Beginning of Unforeseeable Events

**3/15/13 - A/N: AHAHA OMFG. I haven't been on here for almost two years. . I'm crying over my writing (that hasn't changed a bit). *sob* I'm too lazy to go back and revise… If anyone wants to be my beta or something just PM me. Otherwise, I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors. **

**Sorry for a shorter chapter than what you're used to. :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I want to (It belongs to Stephenie Meyer), but I do own my OC, Luna Truesdale. **

Chapter 4

Ah, home sweet home. Surprisingly, I had an alright day at school even with the entire town judging me. I don't got no AIDS. But hey, you only live once, so no regrets! Anyways, back to the task at hand. What had I planned to do again? Oh that's right! I have to tell Percy about my extraordinary school mates, which were just Edward Cullen and his homies. I bet they're feeding off of the gossip spread by everyone.

While waiting for the computer to start up, I decided to make myself a snack; ah yes, some cereal sounds amazing right now. Honey Bunches of Oats, mmm. I couldn't believe I forgot to eat lunch due to raging over my classmates. How could I forget about food? How? Food is literally the best substance to ever exist. I just don't understand how the pixie could just throw it away like that. Whatever. I should confront them about it the next time I witness it.

Beep.

Beep.

Three guesses as to what those beeps mean. Hm, could it be notifying me of incoming Skype messages? Ha, as if. The 'beeps' grew in increasing intensity.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming! Sheesh, calm yourself," I muttered darkly, while sprinting to the computer before the speakers explode from continuous beeping.

**ILikePie01**: Lunaaaaaa.

Yo.

Hello? Anyone there?

No response? ALRIGHT SPAM MESSAGE TIME.

LET'S

SEE

HOW

LONG

IT

TAKES

YOU

TO

**xXLightningXx:** PERCY, WHAT THE HECK.

**ILikePie01:** Oh hey, Luna! It's so nice of you to respond. :P

**xXLightningXx:** Oh shut up. Oh yeah! So, school was interesting.

**ILikePie01:** …and?

**xXLightningXx:** and everyone died. Haha, just kidding. Okay, so there's this boy in my Calculus and Biology class who's ultra-weird.

**ILikePie01:** Ugh, this better not be a girl thing.

**xXLightningXx:** No, it's not. I promise. Anyhoo, back to the main point. Every time when I'm around him and think "vampire" he makes a suspicious face. He's also pale and doesn't eat anything. His entire family is like that, too.

**ILikePie01:** LOL. I think you're just scrutinizing and high off of your first day of school. Use your head, Luna. There are multiple reasons why he could be making weird faces: remembering he had unfinished homework, forgetting his phone at home, and an urge to "make coffee", if you know what I mean. As for his family being pale and not eating, it could be because of a medical reason.

**xXLightninxgX:** I guess. Thanks, now I feel really stupid.

**ILikePie01:** Hey, that's what you signed up for when we became friends. :p You should go take a nap so that you can think rationally again. Later, bro.

ILikePie01 is now offline.

Well, that was an eye-opening chat, to say the least. Perhaps I was over thinking and let my imagination take over. Vampires? There are no such things. Percy was right. What had I been high on? Why in the world would vampires want to go to Forks High School of all places? But there was a small part of me that held on to the thought of the Cullens being vampires.

The next morning I woke up to a wonderful sight. There was snow covering everything! With renewed energy, I energetically got ready for school. My dad wasn't surprised at all by my burst of energy, instead he just glanced at me and shook his head while smiling to himself. Although I was surprised that he just stood there as if waiting for something. Shouldn't he be going to work by now? I decided to vocalize my concern.

"Er, dad? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be leaving for work right now?"

"Have you seen the scenery outside?" Did he not hear my question correctly?

"Dad, I don't think you heard me correctly."

"Honey, I did. Now look outside. What do you see?"

"I don't see how this is relevant, but whatever makes you happy. Uh, I see snow and icicles hanging from the tree branches. Oh wait! Icicles- Ici-ICE!" There was an awkward silence as I realized why he was waiting for me. "…Oh hey, dad, could you give me a ride to school?"

"Of course, my Lady Luna." Oh dad how I love thee.

The ride to school was relatively quiet as I did not want to distract my dad and end up in a car crash just because I couldn't keep my ramblings to myself. But in my head, my thoughts were going a thousand miles per second. What would the second day be like? Would I have to beat up the Cullens because they think that starving themselves is fun? If I thought about vampires non-stop in Edward's presence, how many different facial expressions could he make? Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

While I was lost in the fantasies of my mind, we had already arrived at the destination. I had failed to notice the throng of people gawking at my dad's police cruiser until dad jabbed me real hard, forcing my eyes open instinctively. I burst out laughing at the jittery stances of some students. Oh, Forks high schoolers, what could you all have possibly done; Accidently bump into someone without apologizing? Oh no, the tragedy!

I exited the car still jubilant over the stupidest image. People were judging me yet again. Let them think what they want for they do not control me nor will they ever. I am Luna Truesdale and I refuse to be controlled by anyone!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.

What in the world was that? I quickly spun around to face the direction where the noise came from. The scene I met was shocking an horrifying; a van was heading right towards Bella. (Well that escalated quickly.) Dear God, am I going to witness my first death at such a young age? I looked around and saw everyone with the same horrified facial expression. As I was looking around, I made eye contact with Edward Cullen, who had a determined gleam in his eye.

"If you can read my mind, Edward, please save Bella," I thought desperately. Even if she wasn't my friend, no one should die so early. I shut my eyes to save myself from witnessing what would be a life-scarring event. Before my eyelids were shut fully, I think I saw Edward give an imperceptible nod in my direction.

CRASH.

Oh shit.


End file.
